3 Remembering The Good Times We Had
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Uncle Deadly fights to help elimante the Muppet Theatre of a ghastly demon, and in the process finds his longlost love, Eleanor.


**Remembering The Good Times We Had**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

A lone figure sat on the procenium stage. He looked out over the empty seats, muttering to himself while the pale moonlight filtered down from a small hole in the ceiling. He glanced upwards towards that hole. He said nothing, shaking his head a little. Nights like these, they were no comfort to the old soul. They would chill his blood, had he had any in him. His hands clasped together, looking once more over the seats, the smell of smoldering fabric and wood filled his nostrils once more, he closed his eyes, remembering that night...the one night that made him a prisoner.

_---60 years ago---_

He was so excited, it was opening night for the play "Hamlet", he was the lead role, holding the skull of Yorick upwards and reciting those famous lines. He couldn't wait. But something did not seem right to him. He smelled something odd backstage, he told his friend to take over for his part on stage momentarily, because he was going to go and check it out. He walked back to the boiler room, it was already started there, some charcoal from the heater had spilled out, and the entire room was in fire. He ran, as fast as his legs could take him, dashing to the backstage, then out to the stage itself. He had thought about trying to put the fire out, but it was already envloping the back wing quickly.

"FIRE! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! FIRE FIRE!"

The people, at the dragon's call ran from the theatre. Quickly, like ants evading some cruel childs magnifing glass, the theatre was empty. He ran to the back, checking the dressing rooms, and he saw a young child backstage, he was one the owner's child...or nephew, he always forgot. He saw the child trapped inside one of the dressing rooms.

"Jerry! Jerry Grosse! Come here child, quickly!"

The child did not move, he was too scared. The young dragon, did something he knew not he could do. He ripped the door open, and grabbed the child, then took off running, he placed the child outside of the theatre, then he ran back inside to see if there were more people trapped, like Jerry...but there were none. After he checked the dressing rooms, one last time...he collapsed inside them. Making the theatre...his tomb.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

The next day, Kermit came into the theatre, unlocking the doors, and smiling.

"Frightful day, Uncle Deadly! How was your night?"

Kermit glanced around the theatre, usually when he greeted Uncle Deadly, he would respond in some way. No sound came forth from the rafters. It was quiet as a mouse inside of there. "Uncle Deadly...? Is something the matter?"

Kermits eyes focused towards the middle of the stage, he turned on the primary lighting, and stepped back a little bit. Uncle Deadly was sprawled out on the theatre's stage, clutching what looked like a piece of paper. Kermit called out once more, hoping to see Uncle Deadly stir a little, which he did. He sat up, and glanced around, then he flew upwards towards the rafters once more, without a noise, upon seeing Kermit, with his friends piling into the theatre.

"Who was that, Mon Captiane?" Piggy cooed to Kermit, whom she saw was just standing there, staring at the stage.

"It was just Uncle Deadly, Piggy. Something seems to be up with him."

She dropped the sweetness immediately, "Well, something's always up with him."

Fozzie was helping Gonzo drag his cannon inside the theatre, and they stopped, hearing the two talk.

"Maybe we should see what's with him? Could be something...ahh...we could help with." Fozzie replied to the both of them, while Gonzo was already half-way inside the cannon, checking it out. It had cracked from last weeks performance. Then he popped his head outside of it. "Maybe somethings eating at him."

Piggy huffed, walking back towards her dressing room, "Maybe somethings eating him period, ever thought of that? He's a dead ghost, it dosn't matter anymore guys."

Deadly sat on the rafters, watching the pig walk to her dressing room...he remembered that room well. He only wished he wasn't trapped here. Inside this retched theatre. His thoughts stopped for a moment, he realized what he just thought.

"Retched? I believe this place to be...retched? But they are friendly with me..." He looks down at the stage, where Scooter and Beauregard are bringing out a few sets for Kermit and Fozzie to look at how they look from the people's point of view. He watched idly for awhile, before going back towards the unused part of the theatre. He stopped in his old room, it's covered with cobwebs, and is extremely dusty. He sits in the creaky old wooden chair, and pulls it closer to the dusty desk. He stops, and pulls out that piece of paper once more from his coat pocket, and looks at it. It was a faded picture of himself with a beautiful blue dragoness. He barely smiled, and placed one hand against the picture. Then he slid it back into it's old metal frame, placing it upon his desk. Then opening a drawer, he pulls out a piece of smooth, creamy white parchment from a beautiful carved box. Lifting a pen from an ink well, he starts to write...

"Dearest friends,  
You have taken care of me, as I have you. As you are well knowledgeable, I have stopped those who wish this theatre harm. Now...reluncately, I ask for your help. If at all possible, I wish to contact family of mine. I miss them. The one in particular I speak of, her name was Eleanor. She was a beautiful dragoness, she was in the theatre every night the performances were shown. She may be dead herself, but I am long for her company once more, if you can find her, I would be glad. So very glad. If you cannot, I shall live my existance as I have before...perhaps I might finally go to where I was intended...

Sincerely, Uncle Deadly."

He rolled up the parchment, after the ink dried, and he closed it with a black ribbon, placing it on Kermit's desk before taking his leave in the rafters high above.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Kermit groaned, as Beauregard tripped over the backdrop for Piggy's act, ripping it somewhat. "Scooter, could you go and get the script for Piggy's act, we need to see what else might go with that song of hers...and then the names of the special guest perhaps?"

"Right Chief! I'll get it right away.."

Scooter made his way to Kermit's desk, and he shuffled through the papers, finding the script for Piggys' act, the list of guests, and his hand knocked off the small parchment roll onto the floor. "Hmm? What's this? This wasn't here before. Better take it to Kermit."

"Hey Boss, here ya go. I also found this on the desk while looking for the guest list...looks kinda old. It wasn't there before." Scooter handed him the small parchment, Kermit pulled the ribbon off of it, which held it closed, he read it slowly, it dosn't really shock him...until he reads that last line.

"...I might finally go where I was intended..." His mouth opens slightly, re-reading that. He looks at Scooter for a moment, then he closes his mouth.

"Boss, what is it?" He picks up the parchment from Kermit, and he reads it carefully, then he looks around, expecting to see Uncle Deadly pop out from somewhere, but he is nowhere to be seen.

Deadly sat against the stairway on the roof, looking out over the buildings. He was still at the theatre, so he was alright...but he knew the rules. He wasn't supposed to be able to speak to the living, but Death gave him special privilages...for what reason, he sometimes forgot. But...he was never able to leave his place of death. Or eat lasgsna on the 3rd Wednesday. Sometimes he really hated that last rule. He sighed, looking at the picture once more. He walked around to the front of the buildings roof, sitting on the edge of it. He always took this perch outside, it was a very old habit. He watched for Eleanor every day. He knew it was fruitless, but still. His cold heart longed for her to warm it once more.

"I'm dead. Why do I do this?" He yells out to the heavens. "She only came that one day...and I missed her. Why do I still long for her?" He places his head in his hands, he feels like sobbing right then and there..

"May-Maybe because...you miss her?" A small voice came from behind him. Deadly whipped his head around, spying a tiny frog standing in the gravel of the flat rooftop. It was Robin, Kermit's nephew. He was shuffling softly around, not really looking at Deadly at all, one would guess he was scared of him. "I-I mean, Uncle Deadly...you might miss her...and...who was she anyways? I heard Uncle Kermit talking about what you wrote...but, I don't know who it was."

Uncle Deadly smiled towards Robin, he stood up, then sat against the wall, in front of Robin. He sighed a little bit. "She was before your time, child. Her name was Eleanor. She was to be my wife..." He couldn't say much more, trying to remember her as she was, the memories somewhat painful for Deadly.

Robin looked up towards the ghostly blue phantom, and tilted his head a little, thinking about what he has said. "Was? Didn't you get married?" He pointed to a small tarnished gold ring, that was on Deadly's left hand. Uncle Deadly covered his hand, looking down.

"I died before it could happen, frog. I wear it in memory of her. She might be dead for all I know." "Why don't you go look for her"  
"Robin, was it? -- I'm trapped here. If you didn't die of natural causes, wherever you do die, you're forced to haunt for all eternity."

Robin gasped softly, looking at the old dragon. "You died at the theatre...didn't you?" All Deadly could do is nod, he stood up, gently picking Robin up in his hands. Robin didn't complain at all. The two walked towards the stairwell, which before was boarded up by Deadly, a small board towards the bottom was forced outwards, just enough room for Robin to squeeze through. Deadly pulled out a gold lockpick, and opened the door using it. Him and Robin walked slowly down the stairs. The two were silent, for the most part.

"You're not as cold as I thought you would be, Uncle Deadly."

He looked down at Robin, who for some reason, was snuggled against him now. "Child, this is my body, Life restored it for me."

"I thought you were...dead"  
"Yes, I am techinally dead. But I am also living. In a way. I don't really know how to explain it. Place your hand here.." He guided Robins small hand to the area on his chest, where his heart would be. Robin felt nothing, no beating, and he then realized Deadly dosn't really breath either.

"Wow.." Robin seemed quite amazed at how Deadly is.

Deadly chuckled a little bit, then he set Robin down at the bottom of the long stairwell, and walked into his room.

Two people were waiting for him inside, they closed the door behind Deadly, making sure it was in secrecy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

The two people sat in chairs, inside Deadly's old disheleved room. They motioned for Uncle Deadly to sit in another chair.

"You still pine for her, Deadly. You haven't been entertaing thoughts of trying to leave, have you?" One of the figures spoke, their voice soft, and melodic like a spring breeze across a flowered field. They shifted in the chair, the long white robes flowing over the seat. A soft white light emenated from deep within them.

Deadly grumbled a bit, looking away from the two. "No..I haven't even dreamt of it..."

The other figure, grimaced, beneath the black hooded robe, he gripped his sycthe hard, and glared at Deadly, his eyes glowing red. "YOU HAVE. WE KNOW YOU HAVE. YOU THINK ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME, YOU CANNOT GET HER OUT OF YOUR HEAD, DEADLY. MY DEAR FRIEND..."

Deadly sneered at Death, "You've never called me 'friend' before, Death. Why now? What do you two need me for?" He looked at the other figure, clothed in pure white, like the driven snow. "And Life, dearest Life, why are you here, with him now? What have you need of me? We've already done our business...when you graciously restored my body, so I might be with the living in whole..." He let his sentence trail off, not really knowing what else to say to them. There they are, Life and Death, in his room speaking to him...

Life stood gently, glanced between the two, her long white hair flowing over her shoulders, she smiled at them. She then walked over to Uncle Deadly, gently placing a hand on the old dragon's shoulder. "Eleanor spoke with me."

If Deadly had a heart still...it would have stopped. He shakily looked at Life, with widened eyes. "Sh-She spoke to you? How...how did she? Is she still alive, Life? Please, I must know, tell me now how she is!"

He was visibly shaking, perhaps Life could bring his wife here to the theatre, he had selfish thoughts of letting her die here, so she could stay, keep him company. For all he knew, she was dying as they spoke...that's when he snapped, or so he thought he had. He stood up, grasping Life by the shoulders, and turning her around to face him. Her face kept still, smiling upon Deadly, as if he did nothing to her.

"PLEASE, LIFE! Take me to her!"

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE THEATRE, DEADLY. THOSE ARE THE RULES OF DEATH, YOU KNOW!" Death spoke grimly to Deadly, standing up, ready to help Life if Deadly attempted any harm.

"Then bring her to ME, Life. I must see my love before she leaves this plane of existance. For I know she'll leave...and I will never have a chance to see her again...and all will be lost..."

Life looked down at Uncle Deadly, who looked like he had had the wind knocked out of him now. He looked positively defeated. She gently, yet forcefully pried herself from his grip. Her eyes closed momentarily, thinking about Deadly had said to her.

Her voice is somewhat harsh now, she cannot believe that Deadly has attempted to even lay hand on her.

"Mr. Deadly Devonshire...I am sorry. I cannot bring her here. It is against the rules, and you know that. But if your friends can bring her here...then perhaps it could be done. I cannot bring her here. I cannot control, it has to be her choice, and her's alone."

Deadly could say nothing, as the two figures, Life and Death, left his room, without a trace. He knelt down in the middle of the floor and sobbed. He knew he would never see his love again.

A lone person stood outside of Uncle Deadly's room, watching inside of it. He leans against his mop, stratching his head for a moment.

"I think I need to tell someone...but they would never believe me!" He said aloud, as he was walking back towards the stage, after cleaning up the old boiler room. "I also need to tell Kermit about that old charcoal hopper...it keeps getting loose."

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"...So like I told you guys, I saw these two weird looking people in Uncle Deadly's room!"

Beauregard had to tell them nearly 4 times now. No one believed him, except for Robin. Whom was missing at the time. He had gone wandering around the theatre, he heard soft piano playing from backstage.

"Hey Rowlf! How ya doing?"

The brown dog looked up from the piano, and smiled. "Doing fine, little guy. Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"It's Uncle Deadly...he's not acting all scary and stuff like he normally is. He's so moody too..."

"Well, have you talked with him yet? Ghosts may be dead...but they got feelings to I'd guess."

"I have. He's missing his wife...or she was gonna be his wife, Eleanor."

"Oh, I see.." He starts playing a soft tune on the piano, and Robin sits silently listening to him.

Scooter also heard Beauregards pleads for Kermit to check up on Uncle Deadly, but Kermit didn't have the time for that, it being just two days before the show, so Scooter elected to go check it out. He knocked on Uncle Deadly's door, then he poked his head inside.

"Uncle Deadly? Uncle Deadly, what's going on?"

Deadly looked over his shoulder, from where he was in the chair, his yellow eyes glowing softly in the darkness. He saw Scooter, and was reminded of Jerry...his expression turned dark, he was reminded without words...that he still has no heart, for he is dead.

His voice is deep and gravelly, "You caused this, you cretin."

Scooter stepped inside the room, and he sighed. "What did I do, Uncle Deadly?"

"...You were scared, you didn't come towards me, child, when I was to help you..."

Scooter took a step backwards, getting a little worried about what Uncle Deadly was talking about. "Come towards...you? What on Earth are you talking about!"

He boomed, standing up out of the seat, and taking a step towards Scooter.

"Jerry! You did this TO ME!"

His eyes widened, in the darkness, his expression becoming more and more angry by the second. He lunged forward, clamping his hand against Scooter's chest tightly, slamming him against the wall, he sneered, showing his fangs towards Scooter.

Scooter's clipboard dropped out of his hands, clattering on the floor. It seemed like such a loud noise to him at the time.

Then...complete and utter blackness.

--------------------

"Guys! Guys...hush! He's coming too!" Gonzo stood over Scooter, watching him carefully.

"Wha...what happened?" He tried to sit up, but Gonzo kept him from doing so. "Ooww...guys, what happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Fozzie shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the boiler room, it was too hot for him. "We'd like to know that too, Scooter."

Gonzo finally let Scooter sit up, and Scooter realized why he wasn't letting him, his glasses were gone, and his jacket was as well. His clothes looked like an animal had mauled him, and on his arms he was bleeding still as well. He had a long cut on his face, which was still bleeding as he spoke. Gonzo carefully pressed a wad of gauze to his face, helping him. He squinted over at Gonzo, then he smiled a little.

"..T-Thanks...um...I don't know, guys. Last thing I remember was..." He stopped cold in his tracks, his mind racing.

'Could Uncle Deadly have done this to me? He wouldn't...he's a ghost...but...would he?'

Kermit looked at Scooter, and frowned slightly. "Scooter? What was it?"

Scooter cleared his throat, and started to stand up, he wanted to get out of that hot room, and back to the Boarding House. He didn't want to talk to them. Gonzo helped him up, and Scooter quickly found out his right ankle was sprained, and without another word he limped out of the boiler room.

He found his old Simon Smith costume, and he wore that back to the Boarding house, it was better then his shredded clothes...

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

He sat in his room, in just some shorts, wrapping gauze across his chest, and on some spots on his legs and arms. He spied the full-length mirror in the corner, so he decided to take a look.

"Woah...whoever did this...really did a number on me." He gently touched the gauze that was wrapped across his chest, it had looked before like they were trying to rip his heart of his chest. He had thought about it, and figured out that whoever did this, threw him into the boiler room, and he must've gotten knocked out because of it.

Someone knocked at his door, and he frowned a little, he slipped on another one of his jackets, and limped over to the door. "Yes, who is it?" He spoke to the closed door.

A familar voice rang out from the other side, slightly timid sounding, "It's just me, Scooter. It's time for dinner...and Kermit would really like to talk to you..."

Scooter opened the door, and he smiled at Fozzie, who was messing around with his ascot, he was a little nervous, he took a step back, when he saw just how badly Scooter was hurt. "Uh, uh, let me help you, Scooter. You look really bad..." He extended his paw to Scooter, who graciously took it, and the two made their way down the stairs. Scooter was only in shorts and an open jacket, but no one really noticed it.

"Yo, Scoot! You get mauled by Animal or something?" Clifford spoke up, seeing Scooter.

"MAULED! MAULED!" Animal yelled, banging the table with his fists. He was getting hungry too.

"Down man! Back, down..!" Floyd pulled at Animal's chain, and he calmed down quickly, breathing heavily.

Scooter just sat down between Fozzie and Gonzo, and laughed softly. "No, Animal didn't do this, I'm okay."

Clifford lifted his sunglasses up, and looked at Scooter, quizzcaly. "You're okay? You look like a mummy with all that tape, man. Something had to have happened..."

So, Scooter told them, what he remembered.

"...but it still dosn't make sense to me. He is a ghost...a phantom, you know. But for him to lash out at me like that. I don't think he even knew who I was! He kept calling me Jerry for some reason..."

Kermit stopped eating, and he looked over at him. Uncle Deadly had told him of what happened with the theatre. Nearly all of it.

"Did he say this guy's full name, Scooter"  
"No, Chief, just called me Jerry. He said it twice"  
"Sheesh. Maybe you should talk to your Uncle sometime, Scooter. He might be able to give a little light on this subject. I need to go and take care of something guys."

He stood up, grabbing his coat, starting to leave the room. Miss Piggy stood up in her seat, looking over at Kermit.

"Kermie? ..Where are you going?"

"To the Theatre. I need to speak to Uncle Deadly about something. I don't think he did this to Scooter. And if he did...he didn't mean to. I'll be fine. If you guys do decide to follow me. Don't. Or...at least keep away from us."

Scooter just sat there, thinking, staring at his uneaten dinner.

--------------------

Kermit opened the door, and took off his coat, he frowned. "Uncle Deadly! I need to speak to you, NOW!"

Deadly leapt down from the rafters, and leaned casually against the wall, not smiling at all. "Yes, Frog? What is it you need?"

"Why did you do that to Scooter?"

Uncle Deadly, looked away from Kermit. "I did not harm the boy, Frog."

"Didn't harm him? He's got gauze and wounds all over him now, due to what happened to him"  
"I told you I did not harm him, Kermit"  
"Then WHO DID?"

Soft footsteps are heard, from everywhere and nowhere in the theatre.  
A figure walked out from behind Uncle Deadly, and stepped between the two. Uncle Deadly, he tryed to get away from this figure. It seemed to be a formless shadow, no visible features at all. The voice is ghostly, and wavered while it laughed, seemingly seeping into Uncle Deadly's body.

Deadly took a few steps backwards, his eyes shut tight, as if in pain. "N..No...please...don't...I do not wish..." He kneels down, looking upwards at Kermit, he reaches out a hand towards Kermit's flippers, softly gasping.

"Leave...now...for your...s-safety...LEAVE FROG!"

Kermit took one last look at Uncle Deadly, who was on his side, internally fighting whatever had just taken him over. He left the theatre, closing the door behind him tightly. He could only wish the old phantom would be alright.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Kermit made his way back to the boarding house, and he opened the door, walking inside. He took off his jacket, and sat on the couch, exhaling, trying to relax after what he just saw. Miss Piggy walked over to Kermit and sat down, she looked worried.

"Piggy? You okay?" She only shook her head softly, not saying anything. "Piggy...what's wrong? Is Scooter alright?"

She looked to Kermit, and whispered to him, she didn't want anyone else to know about it yet.

"I can't find little Robin, Kermie."

His breath was caught in his throat right then. He knew where Robin was then, if he wasn't at the house.

His voice was hushed, and shaking. "He's at the theatre, Piggy."

--------------------

The little frog picked his way, hopping over the many seats. He was looking for Uncle Deadly. And every time he called out his name, he wouldn't answer back. It was getting frustrating to him.

"UNCLE DEADLY WHERE ARE YOU!" His little voice was getting hoarse now, he sat in the 3rd row now, then he took a mighty leap up onto the stage. He sat down for a moment, gathering his energy. He felt like crying now, and he wasn't sure why either...

"Un-Uncle Deadly...why won't you answer me?" He was clutching the paper in his hand, the letter that Deadly had written before.

A soft, wavering voice piped up behind Robin. "That is because...little one...he is not long for this plane..."

Robin felt himself get more chilled, the entire theatre was becoming more and more cold. He gulped, and turned around, looking over his shoulder. "W-Who's there?"

The shadow cackled, a shrill noise unearthly, a dark shadowed hand clamped down onto little Robin's shoulder, still laughing. "And...be careful little one...or you might be next for me..."

Robin turned around to face the shadow, who was now only as tall as Robin. Still formless, featureless, black as coal. It removed it's hand from his shoulder, and although he couldn't see it, he felt it smirking. "You hurt Scooter, didn't you?"

"Oh, the go-fer? Yeeesss...he got too close to him...as you have. Now...what will I do with you, little frog? Ironically drown you? Torture you slowly? Perhaps also get your pesky Uncle as well...he'll just die when he sees you..." It sneers, getting closer and closer to Robin's face. The little frog could pratically smell death on it's breath, if it had any.

Robin puffed his chest out, trying to look brave. "I'm not scared of you! Uncle Deadly isn't scared of you! Uncle Deadly!" He backed up, seeing no one come towards him... "UNCLE DEADLY!"

The old phantom stood up from the stairwell, where the shadow deposited him after vacating his body. He grasped his head lightly, it throbbed with pain, as did his body. "Little Frog! I'M HERE ROBIN! BE GONE FOUL SHADOW BEFORE I CAST YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" His voice rang out through the theatre, hoping to frighten the shadow momentarily so he can get Robin out of there. He has to do what he has to do to be rid of the spirit.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Meanwhile, back at the Boarding House...

"You can't go Kermie..what if you get hurt!" Piggy wailed at the top of her lungs, her hands on Kermit's brown jacket.

"What if Robin gets hurt, Piggy! What about him! Jimmy will absolutely kill me if I let anything happen to Robin!" Kermit was also yelling, no one dared get between them, because Piggy would show them who's boss around there.

"Uncle Deadly can take care of him, Kermie." Her voice deepens some, she's pulling him back away from the door now, towards the dining room. "That old spook can watch over him you know it!"

Kermit stopped struggling, and he looked down for a moment.  
"Not how he is now..."

Piggy stopped pulling on his jacket, and let him go. She looked at him, starting to get worried again. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"He was attacked by some...shadow of some sorts. It went into him. I don't know what happened, but Uncle Deadly looked like he was in pain. I guess Robin had followed me to the theatre, because I didn't know he was there, until I got back. That shadow looked sinister, but Uncle Deadly told me to leave, while I still could."

"Yeah, or be DOOMED!" Floyd imitated what Uncle Deadly said the first time they all met.

"Floyd...I think he meant it."

Scooter stepped forward, fully dressed once more, and he looked over at Kermit, with a emboldened look that not many people have ever seen on the gofers face before. "It must have been that shadow that fought me. If it has, I'll go, and find Robin."

Gonzo stood beside Scooter. "And I'll go too. It can't be as bad as when the cannon exploded..with me in it."

"So that's two, Kermit. Anyone else volunteer to save Robin?" Scooter piped up.

Sweetums poked his head inside the window. "I'll go! We need to save my little buddy!"

Kermit nodded his head in agreement. "I'll go as well. So that's 4 of us. That's all we need. Everyone else, stay here at the house. And Piggy.."

Piggy whined, knowing what he was going to say.

"You'll stay as well. We...gulp...might have already lost Robin. So we don't need any more casualites, alright?"

Piggy stood up to her full height, and saluted him mockingly. "Yes...O' Captainan', the frog of my heart. I shall stay, and make sure no one else leaves too. And no one else will leave, GOT IT?"

Everyone else backed up a little bit, seeing Miss Piggy's fists.

Kermit picked his coat up again, and opened the door. "Gonzo, grab some flashlights, and Scooter, you'll lead the way, okay?"

"Got it Boss. Yeah! So, let's go save Robin!"

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Gonzo, Kermit, Scooter, and Sweetums went down to the theatre. They weren't sure what they were going to find, but it sure wasn't going to be pretty. Kermit unlocked the front door, and glanced around the theatre. He then flipped on the lighting, illumating everythere and everyone.

"Uncle Deadly? Are you here?" Gonzo yelled out, before Kermit could tell him to be quiet. "Sorry, Kermit. I don't think he's here."

"He has to be Gonzo...he just has to be. Because if he isn't here...then that means..." Kermit stopped for a moment, and he walked further into the theatre, looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, a few lights had fallen though, unto the stage. One of them broke through to underneath. But that hole...it was too big for just a stage light. Kermit went running towards the stage, and he clambered onto it, just in time to see something, he thought he'd never see in his froggy life.

A black-robed figure rose from the hole, in front of Kermit. It turned it's head towards him, a chill rose in the air around him. He knew who it was. And it wasn't pleased with his presence.

"BEGONE FROG. HE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, AND SO YOU SHALL. HE MUST FIGHT HIS DEMONS ALONE."

"D-Demons? You mean Uncle Deadly?"

"PRECISELY. NOW, LEAVE THIS THEATRE."

"I can't...I won't! My nephew Robin is somewhere in here, and I plan to find him and take him home with me!"

Death looked at Kermit, with unseeing eyes, the cold, maliciousness of his being percied Kermit to his soul. He staggered back, and glared at Death.

"I told you...I will not leave, until I find my nephew Robin!"

"SO BE IT. HE IS WHEREVER DEADLY IS. I CANNOT SHOW YOU THE WAY, YOU MUST FIND IT YOURSELF." And with that, Death disapeared in a ball of black flames. Kermit sat on the stage, bewildered at it. Only one thought rang in his head now.

'I must find Robin.'

The others ran to the stage, and then the four started looking in every room they knew to look. They finally stopped in front of Uncle Deadly's room. Sweetums stayed on the stage, incase Robin popped up around the seats.

"This is the last place, Chief"  
"I was really afraid of that, Scooter"  
"He should be fine, Kermit. He's a tough little frog. And he's very smart too"  
"Yeah...I know."

They opened Uncle Deadly's door, and they found a horrendous sight.

Robin was curled up, against Uncle Deadly's chest, it looked like Deadly had tried to protect the little frog, but...to no avail. The shadow was cackling, gripping a small box in it's formless hands, it had torn apart everything in Deadly's room. The chair was in tatters, the desk in chunks. And ink was splattered everywhere.

Kermit rushed to Robin and Uncle Deadly, he placed his hand against Robin's neck, he felt nothing. No heartbeat in his small froggy chest...no breath escaped his lungs. He was dead, but was still warm. He pulled away, hunched over in front of the two. And he looked at how they were positioned. Deadly's hand was in front of Robin, a dark burn mark on it, it looked almost charred it was so black.

"...Robin..." He choked out, trying to hold back tears, but after a moment, he just collapsed, wailing.

Gonzo stayed still, and so did Scooter. They weren't sure what to do now. The shadow, however, floated over to Kermit, and looked at him. It laughed.

"I see, froggy...you miss him, huh? Do you mourn for Deadly too? Hmmmm...interesting...apperently you do." It cocked it's head, kneeling down next to Kermit, it decided to torture him some more.

singsongy "No more Frog Scouts, no more school, no more phantom of the show, no more dreadful recitations of Othello, or Hamlet to be bothered with. Isn't that what you would have liked, Kermie...old pal? No bratty 5 year old...and no more Ghastly phantom to have to deal with!" It turned over onto it's back in shrill cackling laughter.

All Kermit had the strength to do, was glare at the shadow. If it had killed Uncle Deadly, and Robin in one blow...how could he deal with it?

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Kermit glared at the shadow, and he breathed in and out.

"Why...why did you do this? Tell me, why did you do this?"

The shadow, it cackled once more, then it seemed to get more gentle, almost, as if it were a small child.

"Did I hurt them? I didn't mean to hurt them..." It trailed off it's sentence, once it saw who was in the room with them.

The bright soft light peremated the room, filling every corner, but the shadow, it seemed was in perpurtal nighttime shadows. The spirit it softly walked towards where Kermit, Robin and Uncle Deadly lay.

"The little one fought to keep this phantom alive...and so did the phantom. They showed compassion towards each other, that is what this...menace hates. It hates passion and compassion, and especially empthy."

Her face turned towards the shadow, her face and body had taken the form of a female fraggle, almost. She was the peace-bringer, the love of many...

She was Life. And Life was her.

She knelt down beside them, and placed her hands on them.

"They shall both awaken within the hour. Watch over them. I shall deal with this menace." She frowned slightly, grabbing the shadow by it's front. She whispered to it. "You have been a bad little girl...you shall never come to the living plane anymore..."

You could see the shadow frowning, and struggling in Life's grip. And it whimpered. She smiled towards Kermit and his friends. Then she left in a puff of white smoke and light. The howling shadow in her grip was gone as well.

Scooter and Gonzo were both seated now on the floor.

"I guess...we take Robin home, Kermit." Gonzo said reluctanly. He watched the trio against the wall, Kermit did not budge an inch.

"No. I'll stay here. You guys go back...and tell them everything's alright. And that we took care of the shadow."

"But what about that woman...she kinda looked like some Fraggle--"

"They'd never believe us, Scooter. Just tell them we took care of it, but I'm staying behind to make sure everything is alright."

Gonzo and Scooter stood up, nodding towards Kermit. "Right, Kermit"

They told Sweetums that Robin was okay, but he wouldn't be out for awhile, he decided to stay behind as well, because he wanted to see Robin the moment he woke up. Then Gonzo and Scooter made their way back to the house.

--------------------

A clamor of voices rose in the house, when they got back.

"Where's Kermit, man!"

"Oh, why didn't my froggy come back with you?"

"He's probably just worried 'bout them."

"Or he might just be testing out something interesting with that shadow he found!"

"Me Me Mo!"

"QUIIEETT!" Fozzie finally yelled over the din of them all.

"...like I told him, I don't like to do nude stuff anymore! Rully...it's such an old joke...Oh."

"Janice..." Scooter put his hand to his forehead, in frustration. "Okay, guys. Kermit is fine, Robin is fine, and Uncle Deadly is fine as well. We've taken care of the Shadow, and everything is fine, alright! He just decided it would be better to stay behind with Robin and Uncle Deadly, seeing as how they haven't...woken up yet. We guess they fought with it, and they passed out from it."

"Are you really sure that Kermit's alright down there, Scooter?" Fozzie asked, still very worried about his best friend.

"Yeah. The're all fine, Fozzie. Sweetums is there as well. Now, come on everyone, Kermit wouldn't want us worrying over him all the time!" Gonzo chimed in.

Scooter glanced at his watch, and sighed. His chest was hurting from all the yelling and shoving. "Plus...it's nearly 10 pm. We should get in bed. If Kermit's not back by morning, we can go then, does that sound like a good idea?"

Everyone agreed, with a few grumbling and fussing. Then after a few minutes of shoving up the stairs, and a few fights over the bathroom, everyone went to bed for the night.

Except Scooter. He was sitting in the windowseat in his room. When he had seen that Shadow...it was like the flood gates opened, he remembered the fight completely now.

--------------------

"What are you? And why have you come to bother me, Jerry?" Uncle Deadly snarled at Scooter, who was still pinned against the wall, he could feel Deadly's claws coming through his yellow shirt now.

"I've told you, I'm not Jerry!" Scooter's glasses were threatening to fall off now. And he was trying desperately to get away from him.

Deadly raised his free hand, and reared it back, blue lighting started to form at his palm. Scooter's expression turned from anger into fear. He could feel his heart racing, and he was trapped.

"You're trapped...just like Jerry was..." Deadly's voice changed suddenly, it was higher-pitched, and shrill... "Should I just FRY you? Fried gopher sounds nice!"

"I'm not a gofer, I'm a human!" Scooter yelled out, not really knowing what else to say. He couldnt' move, and he had lighting just inches away from his face.

"Oh well!" Deadly picked Scooter up, and flung him across the hall, into the boiler room. Scooter picked himself up, and he saw this black thing, it looked like ink seeping out of Uncle Deadly. It flew across the hall, and onto Scooter. It ripped at his clothing, and flung his jacket into the charcoal furnace.

"You've gotten too close to him, gofer...you should stay away from Uncle Deadly, or you'll get what's coming to you..." It reared it's black clawed hand above Scooter's chest.

He thought he was surely dead now.

"Child! Leave him be, he has done no harm!" A soft, yet booming voice echoed throughout the room. What Scooter could see, was simply a bright white light.

He thought he was dead now.

Then the shadow leapt off of him. He tried to stand...but he couldn't. Then he tried to sit up...but again, he couldn't. So he did what could only come to his mind. He passed out.

--------------------

"Scooter, what are you doing still up?" Fozzie stood in the doorway of the room, in his bear pj's, holding an old teddy bear in his arms.

"What are you still doing with a teddy bear?" Scooter replied, not moving from the windowseat.

"Oh!" Fozzie tried to hide his teddy bear, but he stopped, and smiled at Scooter. "Come on Scooter, you yourself said it was late, so let's go to bed, okay? We can go back for Kermit tommorrow."

Scooter, stood up, then walked over to his bed, and sat down. Fozzie started to leave the room, then he turned back around, looking at Scooter. He looked exhausted, and very worried about something. He walked over to the gofer's bed, and handed Scooter his teddy bear.

"You might need it more then I do."

Scooter didn't say a word, but he smiled, as he watched Fozzie amble down the hall back to his room. Then he looked at the old, tattered teddy bear. He chuckled, and laid down on his bed, hugging the teddy bear, as he went to sleep.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

The next morning came and went. Robin woke up, and Sweetums carried him back to the house, making sure he was alright. But...Uncle Deadly wouldn't wake up.

"Sheesh. I should go and see how Robin is doing...he's missed some school because of this..." The frog's feelings were being torn at the seams, he wanted to watch over Robin, be the careful protective Uncle...yet, this Uncle needed to be taken care of.

"Uncle Deadly?" Kermit softly shook the old dragon's shoulder, still a little worried about him. "Why won't you wake up, you old ghost?"

A soft light lit the room up once more. And in a puff of white smoke, Life stepped into the room. She silently walked beside Kermit and Uncle Deadly, then sat, indian-legged on the floor.

"Hello, Kermit. You are wanting to know why he won't wake up?"

He turned his head, towards Life, and he looked down. He didn't feel it right to look right into her face.

"What is the matter, Kermit? I am not like that shadow, you can talk to me. I will listen." She looked like a beautiful frog now, to Kermit. Her white robes where gathered around her body, as she smiled at Kermit. Her long white hair, flowed over her shoulders, and she grasped a slim olive branch in her hand.

"You...you're...I just can't..." He could not bear to look in her face.

She reaches out, and tilts his chin upwards, smiling softly. "It is alright Kermit. What is it you wish to know about your friend?"

"My...friend?"

"Why, yes. He has saved this theatre many times, without you even realizing it. Have you ever thought as to why their are no robberies, or vandalism to this theatre? Although the rest of the area is littered with it?"

"Well...no...I haven't..."

"And then...with your little nephew. He protected him from the Shadow in the little frog's time of need. So...what is it you wish to know, Kermit?"

Kermit took a deep breath, and he sat back, reflecting for a moment on what she told him. It was true. He had noticed it, but he had never made any comment. He looked her straight in the face, determined now.  
"When will Uncle Deadly be alright? When will he wake up, Life? I want to know...Robin wants to know."

She stood up, and looked down at him, then over at Uncle Deadly. Her voice becomes deeper, as if echoing across time.

"The phantom of this theatre shall awaken when he meets his true soulmate. Only when those two are reunited, shall he awaken. But, frog. You must act quickly, for his soulmate is nearing the time of passing herself. If you do not find her...he shall be lost to Limbo, for all time."

Life nodded softly, and before Kermit could respond, she popped out in her white smoke and light.

--------------------

Kermit lifted Uncle Deadly onto an old mattress they had backstage, and he folded his hands across his chest.

"Yeesh. Looks like he's dead." Kermit stopped for a second. "He is dead already." He just shook his head at that. Then he grabbed his coat, and his keys. He closed the door to Uncle Deadly's room, and left the theatre, thinking about what Life had said.

"...You must act quickly, for his soulmate is nearing the time of passing herself. If you do not find her...he shall be lost to Limbo, for all time..."

He couldn't believe what he had heard. He kept replaying those words over and over in his head. Then he stopped in his tracks.

"Why should I save Deadly? He's been nothing but a thorn in our sides ever since we came into the theatre..."

He kept walking, thinking that. Then he remembered, just how much Robin enjoyed Uncle Deadly's company, how every Halloween Uncle Deadly would help the kids that always came to the theatre to dress up, and he would always say to them.

"I'm too old to go with you children...why don't you go with Fozzie instead? Or Kermit!"

Kermit smiled at those memories, the children would miss Uncle Deadly...if he were gone. By this time, he was at the house's door, and nearly every muppet that lived there was almost squashed against the windows. Kermit frowned for a second, then he laughed.

Then he remembered what he had to do. He's got to find that letter that Deadly had written before!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Robin was sitting at his little desk, in his room. Doing his math homework. Or rather, trying to do it.

"So, if x94, what is 97 + 54x - 9 - 234 + 87 of 234? I'm only 5 years old, and they expect me to do this? They're crazy!"

Kermit knocked on his door, and waited for Robin.

"Door's open, Uncle Kermit! You can come in!"

"Oh good, Robin. I...need to talk to you for a moment"  
"About what, Uncle Kermit"  
"It's Uncle Deadly. That letter...he wrote. Do you know where it is?"

Robin didn't answer, but he shuffled some papers on his desk, and pulled out the crumpled parchment roll. He handed it to Kermit.

"I tried to read it, but I didn't understand what he meant in it. Do you know what it means, Uncle Kermit"  
"Yes, I do Robin. I'll be back in a little while, okay? I just wanted to read something from this letter."

He handed the letter back to Robin, and he left his room. Walking down the hall, he wondered how he could find Eleanor.

--------------------

_"No I'm not Eleanor! She's moved away. And I've never known anyone named 'Uncle Deadly', so just leave me alone, please!"_ the person on the phone answered angrily to Kermit. Fozzie and Gonzo sat beside him, each with a phone book in their laps.

"I'm...really sorry mam...sorry to have--click!---bothered you...what other numbers are on that list, Gonzo?" Kermit grumbled, setting down the phone reciever.

"My list is empty, Kermit. There arn't any other numbers that have 'Eleanor' as a first name." Gonzo shrugged his shoulders, looking over at Fozzie. "You got anymore numbers, Foz?"

"Well...we got one last one, Kermit. 555-0699. Try that. It says here her name is 'Eleanor Devonshire'. Maybe that will be the Eleanor we're looking for..."

Kermit scrunched his face, before he dialed the number. He heard the other end ringing, and it kept ringing for a few moments.

"Sheesh. I sure hope it is the right one. I'm getting tired of dealing with mean people."

The phone rang. Someone picked it up. A soft, feminaine voice; but with a familar tone to it answered.

_"Hello there. For whom would you like to converse with?"_

"Oh! Hi ho, this is Kermit the Frog. I'm calling for an old friend of mine, perhaps you might know him?"

_"Well...what is this person's name, perhaps?"_

"He's known now as Uncle Deadly. We don't really know his last name, I--" Kermit stopped speaking, as he heard the woman gasp, and heard the phone clanging. It sounded like she had dropped it.

_"D-Deadly? Deadly Devonshire?"_

"Like I said before, mam. We've never known his last name."

_"Where is he now?"_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_"I've seen much in my long life, sir. I'm sure you won't throw this old dragoness for a loop."_

Kermit placed a hand over the phone for a second, and he turned to speak to the guys.

"I think she might be the one, guys! She's said her name is Eleanor, and she just told me 'I'm sure you won't throw this old dragoness for a loop.', she's gotta be the one Deadly spoke about in this letter of his!"

Kermit scrambled to the phone's reciever once more, and he laughed softly.

"Sorry about that mam, had to talk to someone for a moment."

_"Oh that's perfectly fine, Frog. But what we were speaking about, before. Where is he?"_

"He's...uh...stuck, at The Muppet Theatre."

_"Stuck?"_

"Yes...he died at the theatre, and he's a phantom...a ghost you know? And he haunts that place, and has been haunting it for sometime now."

Kermit hears a silence at the end of the line, then the soft voice, has become a bit deeper, more happy, one would seem.

_"Is the theatre still standing where it was so many years ago?"_

"Yes, it is."

_"I shall be there in three days, Frog."_ And with that, she put the phone down.

Kermit looked at Gonzo, then at Fozzie. His disbelief was clearly visiable on his face.

"I think we found Deadly's wife, guys." He gulped. "And she's coming in three days."

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

The old dragoness, Eleanor set the reciever down on it's set. She smiled. Deadly was still around after all these years. She wondered why he had never called her. She felt like a little schoolgirl almost, she was so giddy with happiness. She went to her bedroom, and packed her bags quickly. She made sure she had the most frightful dresses she's ever bought, so she can show them off to Deadly.

'He'll love that.' She thought, 'He's not seen me in so long...I wonder if he's forgotten me? Oh well, the Frog told me he's there! So he must be!'

Her friend, helped her into the taxi, and to the plane that she took alone, going towards the small town of Hensonville.

She was so excited. She was going to see her love again. She slept during most of the trip, she felt so tired all the time lately.

--------------------

Kermit paced in the theatre, he was watching Uncle Deadly sleep on that old mattress. Like he was some twisted version of "Sleeping Beauty"...well, everything felt twisted lately to Kermit. He felt like someone just threw him into the pond head first without warning.

He paced somemore, glancing back at Uncle Deadly. Fozzie had taken his old station wagon to pick up Eleanor at the airport, she was flying in from another state.

"I hope she gets here soon! I can't stand it!" He picks up his cell phone from the desk, and dials the car phone. "Fozzie! Do you have her yet?"

"Yeah, Kermit! She's not really talktive though. And she threatened to blast me with lighting if I told her another joke..."

"Well, then, don't tell any jokes! Just get her here in one piece, okay"  
"Alright, Kermit!"

Kermit set the phone down, and he looked at it. Then he shook his head. He sat down on the stage, but his legs wouldn't let him stay still, so out of sheer nervousness, he took to hopping around stage and seats. He finally settled into the third row, just checking the lights. He heard the station wagon pull up in front of the theatre, but he didn't budge, he did not want to make Eleanor seem nervous.

Fozzie pulled up, and parked. Then he walked over to where Eleanor was seated, and he opened the door for her.

"My...you're a very nice gentleman, Fozzie. Except for those horrid jokes, you've been great company."

The dark-blue dragoness stepped out from the station wagon, her long thick tail dragging behind her on the ground. She was wearing a dark purple dress, with a beautiful cameo necklace around her neck. She wore no shoes, but had instead beautiful bracelets around her ankles. Her eyes were a georgous pale yellow, they shone like gold, set into white eyes, much unlike Deadly's black eyes. She wore little makeup, and her face was heavily lined with age, yet a beauty still shone through, with little effort on her part. She took Fozzie's paw gently, as he guided her up the steps, and into the theatre.

--------------------

"Where on Earth did Foz--Oh hey, there is he! Hey Fozzie! Hello Mrs Devonshire." Kermit smiled at the elderly dragoness, who merely smiled a fanged smile back towards him.

"You may call me, Eleanor, Frog. Where is Deadly, I wish to see him."

Kermit nodded softly, and led Eleanor back to Deadly's room. She stepped away from him, when she saw him laying on the mattress.

"Deadly? Deadly, are you alright? He looks to be dead, Frog! What has happened to him!"

Kermit sighed, and he walked into the room, he stood at Uncle Deadly's feet.  
"He is dead. But not in the way you would normally think. He is a phantom, Eleanor. He cannot leave this theatre"  
"He died here"  
"Well...yes. He did. How did you know that?"

Eleanor looked down at Deadly, grasping his hand. Fozzie brought a seat over to her, and she sat down beside Uncle Deadly's bed.

"It was his first performance, in this new theatre they had made, only months eariler. I was helping with costumes, while Deadly...he played the lead role in their new performance of 'Hamlet'. He praticed night and day for it. When he was supposed to go on stage, he had smelt something horrible backstage, so he went to investigate it. He told his understudy to take over for a few moments."

She sighed, looking down into Deadly's face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, no thinking much of what it would do. Deadly stirred a little, almost awakening, but he didn't move an inch. For he knew who was beside him, and he wished to hear how she told the story. He loved it so. He loved to simply hear her speak.

"I believe it was probably that stupid cleaning man...what was his name? Beauregard, I believe it was! He never fixed the charcoal hopper, and it had caused some of the smoldering charcoals to fall out, into the floor. By the time, Deadie got back there, the entire room was in flame. He came out yelling about the fire, and we all dashed to leave. But...darn him...he went back inside to save a little boy. We never knew what happened to him, after he went back inside the second time."

Kermit nodded at the approiate places, then he tilted his head, when she talked about the little boy.

"Little boy? Would you know who that was?"

"Yes. A bratty little boy, named Jerry Peters Grosse. A terrible little cretin who always made it a notion to yell out, "MY GRANDPA OWNS THIS LAND" and such nonsense like that. As if we were going to shower him with gifts just because of that..."

"J.P. Grosse! Wow..."

Eleanor raised an eyeridge towards Kermit, who just laughed a little bit, saying it was nothing. Uncle Deadly started to move a little bit, to get her attention.

"Deadly? Deadly...are you alright?"

He raised himself up off the bed, and he smirked softly.

"Yes, my dear. I'm quite fine. I'm so very glad to see you once more."

Eleanor leaned across the small mattress, and gave Deadly a great big hug. He leaned her over his lap, and proceeded to give her a kiss on her lips. Or what could be called dragon's lips at least. They finally broke away, after what seemed like forever, and Uncle Deadly stood up on the floor, and grasped Eleanor's hand.

"Well, Ellie. Would you like for me to give you the Grand Tour of the theatre?"

"Certainly, Deadie. That would postively frightful!"

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

So, Uncle Deadly, and Eleanor took the grand tour of the theatre, while most of the Muppets sat out in the seats, and really just looked bored to death.

"Kermie...what are you waiting for!"

"Yeah, I really need to get my act ready for the show!"

"And my jokes aren't write themselves, are they?"

"And when are we gonna eat?"

"Jou right, Ritzo. When are we gonna eat somshing, hokay?"

"Well, I got half a sandwich here guys. You can have that, but it has jalapenos in it."

"Jalapenos! Gracias, Bubu."

"It's Bobo."

"Whatever!"

So they all talked, and griped and grumbled, until Kermit stood up watching the two dragon-lovebirds walking out towards the stage.

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy it?"

Eleanor smiled, looking up at Deadly. "Why yes, it was wonderful, frog. Deadly, would you do some of Hamlet for us?"

Deadly looked to the side, and he frowned a little.

"Deadly...what's the matter"  
"I..forgot it, Eleanor"  
"You forgot 'Hamlet"  
"Y-Yes...but...I've got another one I could do for you..."

"Anything you do I would love to see Deadly."

Deadly coughs a little bit, thinking of what to do for his love. And it hits him, the play they were both performing in, when they met each other the very first time, over 65 years ago...

_"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. "_

Deadly stood up, from his position kneeling in the floor. He smiled, his old fanged smile to Eleanor, who just at that, was about to cry.

"Oh...Deadly...fools hath no candle to you, my dear."

"You call me a fool, Eleanor?"

"Yes, I do. You just made yourself one with that saying. But I jest, dearest, I jest! Surely you know that!"

He chuckled a little bit, perhaps he had been around Kermit and his friends for too long. He did not remember how she did use to jab at him like she did just then. Perhaps...it has been too long for them. No...it can't be.

Eleanor shifted, then she yawned a little.

"It has been a long night, Deadly. Perhaps we should turn in? I'm getting very tired now."

The two old dragons walked back towards the bedroom, to retire for the night. Kermit and the gang left as well.

Uncle Deadly's yell could be heard all the way to the boarding house the next morning..

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

He stared at the bed, the old dragoness seemed still...and cold. But he was dead himself, how could he tell?

He leaned forward, and gently placed a hand on her neck, he felt no pulse beneath her skin. No rushing blood...no...warmth.

He sat on the floor in front of her, bewildered. Astonished. He finally got to see his love, after all of these years...and...and she was gone.

He knew not what else to do. He covered her up gently with the old, tattered blanket that was in his room, and he simply sat beside her, holding her icy hand. He was numb to all feeling, and thought. The world outside this room, did not exist at that time.

--------------------

The tall spirit, with her long white hair, and white robes stood in the theatre, in the orchestra pit. She saw the old theatre, and she smiled.

"His friends love this theatre, as they love him. He may not know it, but they care for him."

She looked towards Deadly's room, she heard the crushing silence evading the entire theatre. It felt like time had stopped in that ancient playhouse.

She heard the frantic cries of his very friends outside the door. Kermit could not get the door open. Life simply stayed put, wondering how they would overcome it. She backed up when she saw something quite unique..

--------------------

"Aw, man! Cheese it, this door ain't opening, Kermit!"

"It will open, Rizzo!" Kermit had both flippers up on the door, tugging with his hands, trying to get it to open now.

"Kermie, let me handle it!" Piggy prepared herself for karate chopping the door.

"No, it's over 50 years old, Piggy! I don't want to damage it!" Kermit yelled at Piggy, still tugging on the door.

"OP-EN OP-EN!" Animal yelled, pounding on the door, while Floyd and Janice were pulling backwards on Animal's chain.

"Like rully, Floyd baby, what are you feeding him? He's getting too strong for all of ussss!" Janice suddenly got yanked forward, as Animal slammed himself into the wall, taking a huge bite out of it.  
In his feral mind, he figured, if he couldn't bite the door, bite the wall!

"Haahhaahhaa...it's open..." Animal laughed, looking back at his friends.

"Sah-reee, Jani.." He lifted Janice up roughly, who walked back over to Floyd.

"Wow...like maybe you should get him some ritilan...or something..." Janice looked sideways at Animal, her arms still hurting a bit from that, but otherwise she was fine. Floyd nodded, keeping his arm around Janice, watching Animal walk inside, while keeping a hold on his chain. Then he let the chain go, knowing the brute knew his way around that theatre.

--------------------

She had walked near the door, to watch them, then Life stepped backwards, hearing the wall crack.

'What are they doing?' She thought.

Suddenly a huge chunk of the wall fell down right in front of Life, and Animal clambered through it.

"Sah-ree, Jani.." Animal had said, lifting up the girl quickly.

Kermit scrambled through the hole, scrunching his face towards Animal.

"Hey man, he got us in, didn't he?" Floyd responded, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Kermit still frowning, walked a little further inside. He stopped when he nearly walked into Life.

"Hey! Oh! Hello there. Um...why are you here?" Kermit asked, a little timid.

Life merely smiled softly, and pointed down towards the backstage area.

Piggy watched as Life took Kermit's hand, and walked with him. Piggy positively boiled with anger. Spirit or no spirit, no one was going to lay a hand on her FROG. She walked swiftly towards them, ready to karate chop, that woman in white, when Life turned around on her.

"Do you intend to harm me, pig? I advise you stay here, or it will not be pretty."

Piggy took a mocking tone to her voice then, "I advise you stay here, blah, blah, blah!"

Piggy thrust her hand out at Life, pointing a finger at her."I don't care, little Miss White aura, he's MY FROG, and you will lay your hands off of him NOW!"

Life's smile dropped. This mere mortal was threatening her. This insignifant** pig** was threatening her. Her eyes closed for a moment, regaining her composure, but this time, she didn't smile.

"I warn you, pig. Do not anger me. If you loved your frog that much, you will let him come with me, and you will not speak anymore concerning it."

She was crackling with energy now, she did not like being spoken to in such a fashion. Apperently this pig did not know when to stop.

"WHAT? Oh, like what can you do? I've got a double black belt in Tae Kwan Do, Judo, and a triple black belt in Karate! What do you say to that!" Piggy was right in Life's face by this time, and Life was frowning deeply now. She raised one hand, palm flat against Piggy's chest momentarily. Life's voice is a deep, emotionless monotone.

**"I had warned you pig."**

And with that, a bright bolt of light came forth from her palm, hitting Piggy square in the chest. She went flying across the room, landing in the orchestra pit. A clamor of instruments were heard, then silence.

Kermit stared at Life, who slowly let her hand come to rest at her side. She was watching with intent eyes at Miss Piggy, who for the moment, wasn't moving.

"Why did you do that? She was fussing yeah, but...but you didn't have to hurt her!"

Life looked down at Kermit, and she nodded vaguely.

"She shall be alright. She will get up in a few minutes. We must go see Deadly." She turned back to the others. "When the pig wakes up, do not let her back here. If she tries, tell her that was only the beginning of what I can do to her."

Everyone nodded, murmuring their agreements. They learned from that, they did not want to piss off Life.

--------------------

The door to the small room was still open, Deadly still sitting in the creaky old wooden chair, grasping his love's hand. He turned it over in his rough old scaley hands. He noticed every single crease, and how her claws were still beautiful. They had a pretty black nailpolish, he noticed. He laid her hand back down beside her on the bed, and he gently raised his hand to her shoulder. He saw her face, deeply wrinkled...but so was he? It did not matter anymore. Her eyes were closed, but to him, she just as beautiful as she was opening night...

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

_Deadly's memories replayed what happened...it was such a beautiful night, until it...had happened..._

--------------------

"Deadie! It's almost time for you to get on stage...have you got those wretched pants on yet?" Eleanor knocked on the door to his dressing room, frowning. She had about four other pairs of pants over her shoulder, that needed to be fixed, and she had her long sissors banging everywhere she walked, making such a racket.

"UH! Almost, dearest! The...the zipper won't zip." Deadly tried once more, he was in such a rush, he had forgotten to fit his tail through the hole in the back. Eleanor walked inside the room, and smirked, about to laugh.

"What is so funny, Ellie?"

"Your tail is caught in your britches!"

He looked down, and blushed deeply, shoving his tail out the back, then it zipped up perfectly. He tucked the ruffly shirt inside, and grabbed the sword, to clasp at his side.

"I look the part, don't I, Ellie?" He smiled, looking quite the troubled King for his part.

"Yes, my handsome king, you do. Now you'll come in during the 3rd act."

"The 3rd act? I can't believe Mr. Grosse would do such a thing as 'rotating characters' it makes no sense to me!" Deadly frowned, remembering how Mr. Grosse couldn't say no to anybody wanting to join, so they ended up with every act using new people each time. Which normally went well, but that mean a whole lot of people backstage at a time.

"I know darling. But, just keep an eye out Jerry. He likes to run underfoot of us, alright?" She replied to Deadly, leaving the room, so she can get back to her sewing machine.

In another part of the theatre, Jerry who was only 5 years old at the time, was jumping up and down, trying to scramble onto his Fathers desk. Then he went running back to where the janitor was.

"HEY! Mr. Bowie!" He yelled at Beauregard, the janitor. He was mopping up near the exit, humming a soft tune to himself.

"Hello, Jerry. Anything you need help with? And my name is Beauregard, not Bowie." Beau leaned against his mop, and smiled at the little boy.

"You got any change? Or candy? Or something?" He was popping with energy, and he wanted to do something. Everyone that night had told him to get away, leave them alone. They had no time for him, no one except for the old janitor.

"Well...I got this." He pulled out a small bag of lemon drops, and he handed a few to Jerry, placing the bag back into his pocket.

Jerry smiled at Beauregard. "Thanks, Mr. Bowie!" With that he went running off to the dressing rooms. He always liked hiding there, while they did those stupid old plays.

Deadly was wandering around backstage, waiting for Mr. Grosse to alert the third act players to come forward for their time. He noticed the boiler room was open, so he closed the door quietly. No sense making everyone else suffer that unbearable heat, when it could be solved.

"Act Three players! Get ready to go on stage! Act Three players! Get ready to on stage in 5 minutes! 5 minutes!" Mr. Grosse announced into the old loudspeaker that was backstage.

Deadly nodded his head, and started to amble his way up to the front, of the right wing. His nose caught whiff of something quite bad smelling. He stopped for a moment, sniffing once more. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, quickly.

"Terrence, would you take over for me, in the 3rd act? Something isn't right in here."

Terrence nodded his head, and told Mr. Grosse that he was going to take Deadly's place, so Terrence went out on stage instead of him.

Deadly walked back, following the smell. He stopped in front of the boiler room, it was always hot down there, but this time, it felt like the pits of heck to him. He opened the door, and immedatiely he was hit with rolling flames, envolping the ceiling of the hall.

He RAN. As fast as he could go...he didn't know what else to do, he ran out on stage, in full costume, his nose whips singed off from the heat before.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! FIRE! THE THEATRE'S ON FIRE! LEAVE NOW, GET OUT!"

The audience scrambled out, the preformers scrambled out, and so did he. Just a moment after the backstage crew had stepped outside, Mr. Grosse stopped for a second.

"Where's Jerry? People, have you seen Jerry?"

Deadly shook his head, then he pushed his way through the crowd. "I'll save the child, I can take the heat longer then you all can! Let me through!"

He pushed his way into the theatre, it was already starting to crumble in places. The seats and stage were alit in a fearful golden-orange dance of light and heat. He picked his way, towards Jerry's favorite hiding spot, he knew he had to save the boy. He finally found him.

"Jerry, come quickly! You must come to me, child!"

Jerry was crying, and afraid. To his child eyes and mind, Deadly looked like a specter of death to him. He was rooted by fear to where he sat.

"Come child! You'll be dead in a minute if you don't come with me!" He glanced around behind him, the theatre could drop on top of them any moment then.

Jerry started to crawl out from under the large vanity, he slowly made his way towards Uncle Deadly. Before the child got close to him, Deadly scooped him up in his arms, whisking him away outside, to Mr. Grosses safe arms. He was covered in burns, and his clothes were partially burned off now. He started to walk outside, when Jerry yelled.

"MY SISTER! SHE'S NOT OUT HERE! YOU NEED TO GO AND GET HER!"

Deadly's eyes opened wide, he knew the girl wouldn't last at all. He ran back inside one last time, praying to whomever would listen to give him the strength to save himself and the child from burning to death.

He saw the small girl, red hair and thick glasses. She was clinging to a small teddy bear, amidst the flame licking at the door to where she was. She was crouched inside the cafeteria, hiding underneath one of the many metal tables. She was crying. She was scared too. Hugging the teddy bear more, she wished her Momma was here, to hold her tight, and tell her everything was going to be fine...but...no one was there.

Deadly knew where she might be. Her mother worked at the cafeteria, so she must be there.

"Sadie! SADIE! Where are you! It's Uncle Deadly!" He flung himself at the double doors, they were shut tight because of some of the wall, crumbling off, blocking the doorway inside. He huffed a bit, inhaling the noxious smoke wafting in from the seats and stage. It was starting to make him feel nausous now. He took one last slam at those doors, and tumbled through. He saw the small yellow teddy bear underneath one of those tables, then he saw the bespectaled red-head poke out from that very same table. She came running to Uncle Deadly, sobbing. She didn't like to be there. But...she was only 3 years old, she didn't understand what was happening.

Deadly picked her up into his arms, cradling her tightly as he ran for the nearest window. He yelled out the window. "I've got Sadie! I've found her!" The others ran to the window, and grabbed her from his arms. Delirum was kicking in though, because as soon as he handed off Sadie...he thought he heard more children crying. He went off running back towards the same dressing room, that Jerry was trapped in.

Weather it was the smoke...or the wooden beam that fell...

Uncle Deadly did not remember. He only remembered waking up, as a ghost, trapped in the theatre for all eternity...

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

Kermit stood there, becoming numb himself. He saw Deadly, eyes closed, his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. A few tears were rolling down the old dragon's snout. Life had walked inside the room, although Deadly never noticed it. The frog just stood against the doorframe. He could go inside, yet he couldn't leave. Something kept this old frog pinned to the spot where he stood.

Life patted Deadly on the shoulder, she knew his mind was replaying old, painful memories.

"It is alright, old friend. Do you know what shall happen now?"

Deadly opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came forth. He then simply shook his head.

"You know not, dear friend? You yourself said it. At least in your thoughts. You had wished for Eleanor to come here...to die in the theatre so she might stay with you for all eternity. Is that not what you wished, old friend?"

His voice was a deep, gruff growl now. "I thought it, yes. But I realized that was too foolish for an old dragon to think of. Not a wise choice you know. For it is only Death that can grant such privilages to the desceased. For all I know, she might very well have wanted to pass on!"

"Why did you choose to stay behind then, Deadly?" Life asked simply.

"I felt I had unfinished business. And I did." Deadly looked back at Kermit, who had still not moved yet.

"Did you accomplish it, then?"

"That, I cannot be sure of." He looked towards where the stage is outside of the rooms. He's been a player in their TV shows. He's even been in one of their movies, when they filmed here at the theatre. He's an accomplished actor of stage and screen. A bit player, but still...a player nonetheless. He has done what he had set out to do.

Life merely smiled, with no words. Her expression said it all...everything and yet nothing. She knew what Deadly suddenly realized.

"I cannot go yet, Life...please. They have become my friends...I've protected them time and again! They need me!"

"Are you sure that they need you Deadly? Most times they complain, that you are in their way. What do you say to that, dear frog?"

Deadly frowned, looking over at Kermit. Then he laughed a bit.  
"To this weary frog, everyone's a bother when it's the night before the show! Everyone is in everyone else's hair, people are shouting, and it is pure chaos! This frog, Kermit...he is the eye of this hurricane they call The Muppets. He watches over these frogs, and dogs, and bears, and chickens...and whatevers."

Life did not smile, nor did she frown. "But...what about phantoms?"

Kermit took a few steps inside, and he placed his hand on Uncle Deadly's shoulder.

"It's because...he watches over me, while I watch over them. He has stopped robberies, Life. We wouldn't be here, if it weren't for him. The theatre most likely wouldn't be here either...we're proud to say that we have a ghost watching over us!"

"YEAH!"

All the muppets had clambored outside the door, and where yelling in appreciation of Uncle Deadly, and what Kermit just said.

"He got me down from the rafters, after my cannon exploded!"

"He helped get rid of all the pests inside this theatre."

"He helped find my joke books my Ma gave me when I had lost them!"

Kermit nodded, watching the others say of things Deadly's helped them with. It may have been a small thing here and there. And granted, he's scared them more then helped them, but whatever he did they all still loved him.

"So, you see Life. You can't take him away just yet." Kermit was almost pleading with Life now.

Life laughed softly.

"You see, dear frog. It is not my matter weather or not he stays or goes. A good friend of mine, Death. He is the one you shall need to speak with, dear frog. Plead your case to him, not me. He shall see fit should he stay or should he go. Now for me, I need to leave as well. If Eleanor shall be restored to life as had Uncle Deadly, I shall be back for that time. If not, you will most likely never see me again. So, I bid you farewell. Death awaits for you in one hour."

The Muppets watched as Life poofed out once more, quite possibly for the last time, as she had said. They left to go sit out in the theatre seats. They were for the most part quiet. Which was very strange for them. They all reflected on what Life had said, and what they saw.

Then Rizzo and Pepe started to fight over some sandwiches. And Scooter and Fozzie where fussing over how much time Fozzie should get in the next show.

So far, it was life as usual for everyone. But...they still remembered, no matter much they tried to push it out of their minds, it was like an ink blot on a white sheet:

Death was coming. And he was sure to be angry at what's happened here.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

Death was waiting around in the theatre, watching over Eleanor's spirit.

"Why must we do this, Death?"

"WE MUST SEE IF HE IS TRUELY WORTHY."

"Worthy of what then? He has served you faithfully over many years. As so will I. But please, restore me as you have my love."

"I SHALL DECIDE ONCE I SEE HOW HE REACTS."

"Reacts? To what?" At that statement, Eleanor felt a great shove behind her, and her spirit was shoved towards her body. She felt something...click...one could describe it. It was if the puzzle was put together. Her soul...her spirit, and her body. As one, once more.

But this time, her heart did not beat, nor did her lungs take a breath. She was as Uncle Deadly is. Her body paled slowly, to the ashy blue that Deadly was. Her eyes had become black, with pale golden-yellow eyes. She slowly stirred, her eyes opening slowly.

She gripped Deadly's hand, a small smile coming across her beautiful fanged jaw.

"Deadly...open your eyes..."

Uncle Deadly could not bear to, his heart, although not beating, was telling him...she is not there, she is dead and lost. His heart denyed what his brain was telling him. With his not moving, Eleanor sat up, gripping Deadly's shoulders tightly. Her black/yellow eyes bored into his.

"Deadly Devonshire...please open your eyes, and look at your love." She sighed, smiling. "Doth has no pleasure as thine presence, Deadly."

He opened his eyes, but he did not look at her just yet. He mumbled softly, his soul feeling like it was dragged and beaten to a pulp.  
"Thou hast beauty as the morn' shines o'er the hills of gold...no candle holds to thy beauty, my love."

"..Thou a fool, old dragon. Open your eyes already!" She playfully slapped him across his snout, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. His eyes snapped open, and he was staring directly into Eleanor's blacked eyes, and paled face.

"You act like a young man still...you are grown, dearest love." She watched him search her face, while she talked. "Deadly? What is the matter?"

"You're more beautiful then I've ever seen before."

"Oh...my. Thank you, dear. What made you see a difference..."

He looked down, and placed a hand over his heart. "My heart, although it does not beat any longer, it had grown cold over so many years. My heart denyed it was you, darling. But...it finally agreed with what my mind remembered. And I am finally seeing you as the true beauty you are."

Piggy watched this, and she leaned over to Kermit, whispering. "He thinks she's a beauty? Humph."

Kermit glanced at her, and just grasped her hand, squeezing a little too tightly, "Piggy, hush."

Eleanor stood up, and gave Deadly a hug, then she saw Death standing the corner of the room suddenly. Uncle Deadly stepped forward, glaring at Death.

"You cannot take her, Death."

Death frowned, glaring back at Deadly. "YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR NOT TO DO, DEADLY. I DO AS I PLEASE, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. BUT, AS FOR YOUR WIFE..."

Deadly stopped in his tracks, staring at Death, he gripped Eleanor's hand tightly, worried if she was going to leave him again.

"...AS SHE DIED IN THE THEATRE, SHE SHALL HAUNT IT FOR ALL ETERNITY, AS YOU SHALL STILL DO, DEADLY."

The muppets cheered. And suprisingly, so did Deadly! He hugged Eleanor tightly, and they went dancing around the room, giddy that they were to stay together forever now.

Death shook his head, glaring at them.

"QUIIET, YOU CRETINS! ELEANOR, YOU WILL BE UNDER DEADLY'S CARE. YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAYS, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Death. I understand. He has been dead longer then I have, so I know what you are meaning."

"GOOD. ALSO, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE RULES OF DEATH, ELEANOR. ONE, YOU CANNOT SPEAK WITH THE LIVING. YOU CANNOT LEAVE YOUR PLACE OF DEATH, WHICH FOR YOU, IS THE THEATRE. IF YOU LEAVE IT, WITHIN A FEW HOURS, YOU SPIRIT WILL YOU, AND YOU WILL BE IN LIMBO...FOREVER. FINALLY...YOU CANNOT HAVE LASGANA ON THE 3RD WEDNESDAY IN MARCH."

Eleanor nodded at all of that, until he got to the last rule.

"No lasgana on the...third Wednesday in March? Why?"

"I DON'T LIKE LASGANA, THAT'S WHY."

"I see. Wait! What about that first rule...I cannot speak to the living anymore?"

Death stopped for a moment, then he turned around. He sighed deeply, he did not like giving out this privilage to just anyone. Few people had gotten it before.

"DEADLY HAS THIS EXECPTION, AS SO SHALL YOU, ELEANOR. YOU MAY SPEAK WITH THE LIVING. BUT AS A PHANTOM, YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Death. I understand." She nodded, her arm interwined with Deadly's.

"I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE THEN. AND GONZO..."

Gonzo just stared at Death, he was suprised that he spoke to him.

"I ENJOY YOUR STUNTS...THEY ARE QUITE...DEATH-ENTICING!" He cackled loudly, going back in a blaze of black flames and smoke.

"D-Dosn't he mean...death-defying?" Fozzie piped up, quite afraid of Death himself.

Uncle Deadly just laughed, and Eleanor joined him. Then he whispered to Eleanor, and she nodded vigriously.

"Kermit, dear friend. I cannot thank you enough for how you have helped me these past few days. Is there anything we could do to repay you?"

Kermit thought about it, and he smiled, shaking his head. "Just keep watch over this old theatre, and you've done more then enough for us, Uncle Deadly."

Uncle Deadly bowed graciously towards Kermit and his Friends. "Then, we shall take our leave, up into the rafters, to rest." Uncle Deadly gripped Eleanor's hand, and the two flew up towards the rafters, dissapering into the darkness that envloped that high area.

Scooter yawned, he was stratching his chest, those bandages were itching him something fierce. He checked his watch, then jumped up.

"Hey Boss! It's 3 hours to showtime!"

Kermit looked at Scooter, and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 3 hours till the show was supposed to start.

"EVERYBODY GET READY NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as everyone scrambled to get ready.

--------------------

Beauregard was setting up the backdrops, Fozzie was praticing his jokes. Scooter was lining up the acts, and pestering everyone with the countdown to showtime. Miss Piggy was going over her costumes and she was bugging Kermit as to which one she should wear. Stalder and Waldorf were coming in, as they always did early. Fozzie went to help the hecklers into their balcony seat. They heckled him, but he wasn't against helping them either.

And while everyone and everything else was rushing about, one small little frog walked out off of the stage, and onto the floor, where the seats were. He held a small sign in his hands, but, instead of one this time, he held two.

Walking over to two seats in the middle of the last row, he placed two signs, one on each seat.

Both of the signs read:

_**"Reserved for The Devonshires"**_

--------------------

The End


End file.
